


Stammi Vicino/Non Te Ne Andare

by MYoonji



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Apathy, Canon Related, Character Development, Character Growth, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Ice Skating, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Italy, Japan, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, POV Victor, POV Victor Nikiforov, Personal Growth, Psychology, Relationship(s), Russia, Self Confidence Issues, Skating, Spoilers, Tears, Yuri POV, Yurio, lack of motivation, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYoonji/pseuds/MYoonji
Summary: Katsuki Yuri got anxiety, and he got it bad. Victor Nikiforov doesn't feel as passionate about skating as he did before. They find out they can work it out together.Katsuki Yuri è un ansioso cronico. Victor Nikiforov non prova più la stessa passione che provava prima nel pattinare. Scoprono di poterci lavorare sopra insieme.





	1. 1. Motivazione

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a multichapter fic both in italian and in english (wish me luck). I will post each chapter first in italian and then in english. I hope the translation will not be the worst. Have a nice reading! 
> 
> Ho deciso di scrivere una fic con più capitoli sia in italiano che in inglese. Ogni capitolo sarà postato prima in italiano e poi in inglese. Buona lettura!

Solo.

Sono solo.

Non riesco a sentire niente. Cioè, sento. Ma è solo confusione, solo un vociare indistinto. Gli applausi del pubblico, gli altoparlanti. Le voci festanti o amareggiate degli atleti in corridoio. Le sento, e non voglio sentirle. La voce di mia madre, che riecheggia nella mia testa, il tono sempre più deluso, sempre più freddo, sempre più lontano. Io sempre più colpevole.

 

Colpa mia. È colpa mia. È colpa mia. Devo far smettere le voci. La gente. Le voci – mia madre- la testa. Fate smettere tutto. Tutto. Ho bisogno di silenzio, deve smettere, smettere SMETT-

 

THUD

 

La prima reazione è lo stupore. Mi balena sul volto per pochi secondi, e non c'è posto per altre emozioni. Poi lo spavento. Il piccolo biondino che mi minaccia con parole che non riesco ad ascoltare è Plisetsky. Il Punk Russo. È più basso ed esile di me ma fa paura.

 

Sul suo volto leggo il disprezzo. La rabbia. È furioso, furioso e imbestialito. E mi ha beccato a piangere in un bagno pubblico. Patetico, sono patetico. Il quindicenne più talentuoso della storia del pattinaggio artistico che si diverte a intimidire lo zimbello che si è coperto di ridicolo davanti a pubblico e telecamere, il più incapace di tutti, l'ultimo in classifica. E probabilmente lo andrà a dire in giro, _ehi sapete che quel fesso che ha passato più tempo della sua esibizione con il culo sul ghiaccio che in piedi era chiuso nel bagno a piangere come un bambino?_

 

Sarà divertente, per lui e i suoi amici. Rideranno, e mi disprezzeranno. Se c'è una cosa che temo, è il disprezzo da parte di gente che nemmeno conosco, a cui non posso dimostrare che sono più di un nome alla fine della lista.

 

Non sento le sue parole. Sento la sua irritazione, sento la sua aggressività, sento che si muove verso di me e sento il suo urlo.

 

"SCHIAPPA"

 

Adesso di sicuro qualcuno ci avrà sentito ma naturalmente peggio per me, giusto? Lui se ne va, sbattendo la porta. Io, il deficiente, l'idiota, l'umiliazione vivente, resto nel piccolo bagno silenzioso.

 

Solo.

 

* * *

 

 

La vittoria, che un tempo aveva il potere di muovere ogni singola fibra del mio essere, per perseguire la quale sarei stato disposto a superare mille fatiche e mille sventure, la vittoria che mi ispirava, mi spronava, mi elettrizzava, la vittoria che desideravo, amavo e veneravo.

 

La vittoria ha perso il suo sapore. È ormai una preda stanca che si concede a me senza resistere più.

 

Nessuna gioia resta nell'ammirare lo stupore sui volti del pubblico, nessun entusiasmo nel toccare nuovamente il ghiaccio con la lama dopo un salto eseguito con straordinario successo. Tutto è diventato una banale routine, da seguire per inerzia. Niente più soddisfazione nell'aver conquistato il podio.

Invidio Yuri. Ha quindici anni, ed è un fenomeno. Mi ricorda me stesso, pieno di voglia di fare, e determinazione, e impazienza. E le sento l'intraprendenza, la paura, la rabbia. Le sento in lui, e lo invidio. Vorrei provare ciò che prova. Vorrei avere ancora una battaglia da combattere.

Invece mi limito a dargli consigli, di cui si frega altamente, come d'altronde non si cura del nostro allenatore che gli sbraita contro mentre usciamo dal palazzo sportivo in cui si è appena tenuto il Gran Prix.

 

Proprio allora sento uno sguardo fisso su di me e mi volto sfoderando il mio classico Sorriso da Telecamera™.

 

È Katsuki, il giapponese ultimo in classifica. Ho assistito solo al pezzo finale della sua performance. Il poveretto era divorato dall'ansia.

 

"Vuoi fare una foto?" gli chiedo, in maniera affabile.

 

Lui resta immobile, sorpreso. Ci sono abituato.

Poi si gira, senza rivolgermi la parola, e se ne va. Ok, a questo non sono abituato.

 

Si allontana così mesto e afflitto che mi ritrovo a pensare a quanto dovesse essere importante per lui trovarsi qui. Grande ansia è indice di profondo impegno, e intensa motivazione.

 

È quella motivazione che rivorrei indietro.


	2. 1. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One in English.

Alone.

 

I'm alone.

 

I can't hear anything. Well, i can. But it's just a confusing, indistinct buzz. The cheers, the loud speakers. The voices of athlets walking along the hallway, celebrating or complaining. I can hear them, and I don't want to. My mother's disappointed, cold, distant tone echoes in my head. I feel guilty, more and more each passing second.

 

My fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. The voices need to stop. People. Voices – my mother- my head. Make it stop. All of it. I need silence, make it stop make it stop MAKE IT ST-

 

THUD

 

My first reaction is astonishment. It flashes on my face for a few instants, there's no place for other emotions. Then there's fear. The little blond threatening me with words I can't listen to is Plisetsky. The Russian Punk. He's shorter than me, and he's so slender, but he's scary.

 

His body conveys all his contempt. His anger. He's furious, furious and enraged. And he caught me crying in a public restroom. Pathetic, that's what I am, pathetic. The most talentuous fifteen-year-old in figure skating history is having fun intimidating the joke who embarassed himself in front of the crowd and the cameras, the worst skater of all times, the one who ranked last. He's probably going to tell people _hey, did you know that idiot who spent most of his performance with his butt on the ice was hopelessly crying in the restroom like a four year old?_

It'll be funny for him and his friends. They'll laugh, and they'll despise me. That's what I fear the most, being despised by people that only know me as a name at the end of a list.

 

I can't hear his words. I hear his annoyance, his aggressiveness, I hear him moving towards me and I hear him screaming.

 

"LOSER"

 

I'm sure someone must've heard it but it's my loss right? He goes away, slamming the door. I -what a moron- am left in the small, silent room.

 

Alone.

* * *

 

Victory, that was once able to move every fiber of my being. Victory, to pursue which I would have been willing to overcome a thousand difficulties and a thousand woes. Victory that inspired me, that spurred me, that thrilled me. Victory that I desired, that I loved, that I worshipped.

 

Victory lost its taste. It's a tired, old pray that gives itself to me without any resistance.

 

Admiring the amazement on the audience's faces doesn't bring me joy anymore. Touching the ice with the blade after a extraordinarily successful jump isn't just as exciting as it was before. Eveything has become a trivial routine that I follow passively. I can't feel any satisfaction in winning the podium.

 

I envy Yuri. He's fifteen, and he's a prodigy. He reminds me of myself, full of desire, and determination, and impatience. I can sense ambition, fear, anger. I can sense it in him, and I envy him. I wish I felt what he feels. I wish I still had something to fight for.

 

Instead I just give him some advices, which he couldn't care less about, just as he ignores our coach yelling to him as we walk out of the Grand Prix building.

 

That's when I sense someone staring at me. I turn around with the big ol' Camera Smile™ on my face.

 

It's Katsuki from Japan, who got last place. I just saw the final part of his performance. Anxiety was devouring the poor guy.

 

"Do you wanna take a photo?", I ask him affably.

 

He stands still, surprised. I'm used to it.

Then he turns and walks away, without even answering. Ok, I'm not used to _that_.

 

He looks so sad and distressed that it gets me thinking how important it must have been for him to be here. For him to be this anxious, he must have put a lot of effort into his program. He must have been extremely motivated.

 

I wish I had that kind of motivation back.

 

 

 


	3. 2. Un Sogno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ieri è uscito il decimo episodio e....wow. Davvero incredibile, lo rivedrei all'infinito! Per fortuna che non ho finito di scrivere il capitolo prima che uscisse l'episodio perchè sarebbe stato completamente inaccurato. 
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Risvegliarsi al mattino è sempre un'esperienza surreale, per me. Quei pochi minuti in cui ci si ritrova fra il sonno e la veglia mi destabilizzano.

A volte il contenuto dei sogni si mescola alla realtà, e per un attimo credo che tutto ciò che ho desiderato sia possibile, che tutte le entusiasmanti avventure che ho vissuto nella mia mente possano continuare una volta sceso dal letto. Mi sento pieno di voglia di fare, sento che tutto è alla mia portata di mano; la luce splende, la città brulica di vita e la giornata è piena di opportunità, di occasioni da cogliere. Credo che nel momento del risveglio io riesca davvero a capire, a vivere la speranza. La felicità. Per un attimo tutto è pura estasi.

E l'attimo successivo, il mondo perde il suo colore. E' proprio come una secchiata d'acqua gelida che ti colpisce in pieno volto, come un gelo che penetra nel tuo petto e risucchia ogni energia. Inizi a pensare a tutti i tuoi piccoli doveri, a tutti gli sforzi che dovrai compiere per riuscire a trascinarti fino alla fine della giornata. Alla gente con cui dovrai parlare. Alle faccende che dovrai sbrigare. A tutto ciò che puntualmente, ogni giorno, ti strapperà via quel tempo necessario a rincorrere i tuoi sogni, che fino a un momento prima ti erano sembrati _così veri_.

E allora fai fatica ad alzarti dal letto, e resti a pensare, a indugiare ancora un momento, a rifugiarti nel mondo beato della tua immaginazione ancora per un altro po', solo per un po'. Cinque, dieci minuti. Mezz'ora.

 

Prendo il cellulare dal comodino, per impostare una sveglia e concedermi una sana mezz'ora di tregua dal mondo. Mi accorgo che sono passate quindici ore dalla mia ingloriosa esibizione. Mi fanno male tutti i muscoli e ho la testa pesante, pur avendo dormito a lungo. Forse troppo a lungo. Non mi capita spesso di svegliarmi così tardi, sono già le un-

 

**_LE UNDICI?!?_ **

 

Devo essere all'aeroporto fra mezz'ora. In preda all'ansia più totale, metto da parte tutti i miei pensieri cupi e, gettati alla rinfusa i vestiti nella valigia, mi fiondo fuori dalla stanza, dove scopro che il mio allenatore stava tentando inutilmente di chiamarmi da più di un'ora. Celestino non è tipo da fare prediche o innervosirsi per cose simili ma io mi sento lo stesso in colpa e mi sento in dovere di chiedergli scusa. E per essere più sicuro, ripeto le mie scuse.

 

Dodici volte. L'ultima volta quando stiamo per decollare e Celestino si trova probabilmente sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, questa volta sul serio. Sto per iniziare a chiedermi se non sia bene domandargli scusa per essermi scusato, ma a questo punto ci troviamo già sopra le nuvole e iniziano le crisi di panico perché ci sono le turbolenze _e se cadiamo?? Se c'è una tempesta? Se si rompe un motore? Se ci schiantiamo contro un altro aereo???_

 

Insomma, dopo una quindicina di minuti passati con le unghia conficcate al bracciolo della poltrona riesco, finalmente, a rilassarmi. Mi metto ad osservare il panorama, i monti inondati dalla neve, il sole che colpisce i finestrini. E mi torna in mente il sogno da cui ero stato strappato la mattina.

 

Ballavo come non avevo mai ballato, senza freni, senza inibizioni. La gente mi guardava sbalordita, ma io continuavo a ballare senza la minima preoccupazione. Si aggiungeva gente alla mia danza sfrenata.

Poi, fra tutti, ecco che spunta lui.

 

Victor.

 

Vicino a me, come può esserlo solo in un sogno. Ride, scherza, parla con me. Ci divertiamo. Siamo alla pari. Non più l'idolo e un qualsiasi fan fra i tanti, da liquidare con una foto autografata, non più una celebrità e un fallimento. Due corpi che si muovono all'unisono e si fondono nella frenesia del ritmo e della musica.

 

Un sogno che mi lascia con l'amaro in bocca e la dolcezza nel cuore, anche a ripensarci ore dopo, su un aereo che mi porta lontano da tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato e che non sono riuscito ad ottenere.

* * *

 

 Un sogno. Yuri Katsuki è un sogno.

 

 Mi ritrovo a pensarlo dopo mesi dal nostro secondo – e ultimo – incontro, quando vengo informato da Mila che qualcuno ha pubblicato su Youtube un video, diventato subito virale, in cui il giapponese si esibisce in una perfetta interpretazione della coreografia che mi aveva fatto vincere l'oro lo scorso anno.

 

 Mi fiondo a guardarla mangiato dalla curiosità, e, devo ammetterlo, mi commuovo. Vedere la cura dei suoi gesti, osservare come in ciascuno di essi metta tutto il suo animo. L'intensità e l'intimità delle sue movenze mi sovrastano.

 

 Ho indugiato fin troppo. Quello di Katsuki è chiaramente un nuovo invito, formulato senza bisogno di parole e soprattutto senza l'imbarazzante intermediazione dell'alcol che più di un anno prima mi aveva spinto a dubitare delle sue parole a tal punto da non sentirmela di ricontattarlo dopo la sera del banchetto finale del Gran Prix.

 

 Se c'è una cosa che posso dire di me stesso, è che non sono un codardo. Ho una più che discreta fiducia in me stesso e nelle mie capacità, e non mi lascio intimorire dai fallimenti. Ma un rifiuto da parte sua non avrei potuto sopportarlo, perché in lui avevo visto, quella notte, una spensieratezza e un'energia che volevo, e voglio tutt'ora, fare miei. E avevo preferito indugiare piuttosto che confrontarmi con la realtà.

 

 E la realtà è questa: un pattinatore dall'enorme talento si è ubriacato, probabilmente per dimenticare il suo totale fallimento, al banchetto più noioso e formale del mondo trasformandolo in una serata piacevole ed emozionante, e dopo essersi gettato in una danza vivace e disinibita con il sottoscritto, dopo avermi chiesto di fargli da allenatore aggrappandosi a me con le guance rosse, lo sguardo sognante e lacrimoso e un alito da ammazzare un cavallo, dopo essersi scontrato con l'irascibile Yuri in una temibile battaglia di break dance, senza esclusione di colpi, e soprattutto **dopo essersi esibito in una sensuale pole dance con Chris, campione indiscusso dell'erotismo sul ghiaccio, indossando solo una cravatta e dei boxer** e mostrando una forza e una muscolatura da far paura, perché volteggiare aggrappati a quel palo non è roba da niente…insomma, dopo tutto questo il suddetto pattinatore è scomparso dalla faccia della terra per mesi e mesi lasciandomi diviso fra il desierio di mollare tutto e dedicarmi interamente a lui e la preoccupazione che possa essersi nel frattempo pentito di avermi fatto quella richiesta, perché si sa, quando si è ubriachi non sempre si dice ciò che si pensa, né si pensa ciò che si dice.

 

 Ma adesso che posso vederlo pattinare di nuovo, adesso che posso notare quanta cura, quanta grazia mette in quello che fa, adesso che mi scopro, al vedere eseguito il mio stesso programma su un'anonima pista, senza musica, senza pubblico, senza riflettori puntati addosso, più entusiasta di quando io stesso l'ho mostrato al mondo di fronte a una folla in visibilio, adesso so quale decisione prendere.

 

 Ho controllato, il prossimo volo per il Giappone parte fra meno di quattro ore. Faccio una rapida prenotazione online e preparo solo lo stretto indispensabile. Il resto me lo farò mandare una volta arrivato.

 

 "Makkachin, su, andiamo. Abbiamo un appuntamento da non perdere."

  
  



	4. 2. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 in English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't re-read it so it's probably the worst thing ever. Sorry for my not-so-good english. :(
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up always feels surreal to me. Those few minutes when your're not sleeping anymore but you're still not totally awake are destabilizing.

 

Sometimes, dreams and reality get mixed up, and for an instant I'm sure that everything I've ever wished for could be possible, that each exciting adventure I had lived in my mind could keep existing after I got out of bed. I can reach every peak, I can move mountains, I can make history; the sun shines, the city's full of life and everything screams at me to _go out, do things, seize the day._ In that moment, when I wake up, I believe I can truly understand what hope is. What happiness is. I feel ecstatic.

 

Then, the next moment, the whole world loses its colors. Just like cold water hitting you right on the face, like ice penetrating your chest and draining any energy. You start to think about all your little duties, about all the struggles you'll have to overcome to drag yourself to the end of another day. You think about the people you'll have to talk to, the chores you've got to do, about all those things that each and every day will deprive you of the time you need to chase your dreams, those dreams that had felt _so real_ just a moment before.

 

So you struggle to get out of bed. You keep laying down instead, delaying your meeting with reality, nestling in the peaceful world of your imagination just for a little bit, just a little bit. Five, ten minutes. Half an hour.

 

I take the phone off the nightstand to set an alarm and allow myself a healthy time-off from the world. I notice that my inglorious performance was fifteen hours ago. My muscles hurt and my head's heavy, even though I've slept a lot. It's unusual for me to wake up so late, it's already elev-

 

**_ELEVEN A.M.?!?_ **

 

I need to be at the airport in thirty minutes. Anxiety violently creeps into my body, mind and soul. I put my gloomy thoughts aside and after throwing carelessly the clothes into the suitcase I rush out of the room, where I find out that my coach had been hopelessly trying to call me for more than an hour. Celestino doesn't get nervous easily nor is he a guy who usually scolds people but I still feel guilty and I feel the need to apologize. And, to make it clearer, I repeat my apologies.

 

Twelve times. The last time when we're about to take off and Celestino is probably about to have a nervous breakdown, for real this time. I'm starting to think that maybe I should apologize for apologizing, but we're already high above the clouds and I start to panic because there's turbolence and _what if the plane falls? What if there's a storm? What if the engine breaks? What if we have a crash with another plane?_

Anyway, after spending about fifteen minutes clinging to the seat's arm, I'm finally able to relax. I admire the landscape, the mountains covered with snow, the sun on the windows. And I think about last night's (or this morning, to be precise) dream.

 

I was dancing like I never had before, boldly, uninhibitedly. People looked at me with shock, but I kept dancing with no worries on my mind. Then some people joined me in my wild dance.

 

Then he emerges from a sea of faces.

 

Victor.

 

He's near. He's as near to me as he can only be in a dream. He laughs, he talks with me. We have fun. We are equal. We're not an idol and one of his fans who he gets rid of with an autographed photo anymore, we're not a celebrity and a failure. We're two bodies that move in unison and fuse together following the pace, the rhythm of the music.

 

It's a sour dream that sweetens my heart, even now, as the plane takes me away from everything I've ever dreamed of and I've never been able to obtain.

 

* * *

 

 

A dream. Katsuki Yuri is a dream.

 

That's what I keep thinking months after our second – and last – meeting. Mila has just informed me that someone uploaded on Youtube a video of the Japanese men perfectly executing my last gold-winning choreography. It immediatly went viral.

 

I watch it right away, curious, and I've got to admit that it moves me. I can see how carefully studied his gestures are, how he puts his heart and soul in the way he moves. The intensity and the intimacy of that performance are overwhelmingly stunning.

 

I've been waiting for too long. Katsuki's clearly making an new invitation, he's calling me without words and, more importantly, without being under the effect of alcohol, which was what led me to take his words lightly, and what prevented me from keeping in contact with him after the banquet night.

 

I'm not a coward, that's something I'm absolutely, 100% confident of. I have faith in me and in my abilites, and I don't let myself be intimidated by failures. But I couldn't stand his refusal, because that night I understood that his lightheadness and his spirit were something that I admired and wanted –still want to- make mine. That's why I chose to hope and wait instead of facing reality.

 

And truth was: an enormously talented skater got drunk at the most boring and formal banquet ever – to forget his total failure, probably- turning it into a pleasing and exciting party, and after dancing lively and dishinibitedly with me, after asking me to be his coach while clinging to me with red cheeks, dreamy, wet eyes and a horse-killing breath, after having an intense dance off with quck-tempered Yuri, and, above all, **after a sensual pole dance with Chris, unbeaten champion of eroticism on ice, executed while wearing only a tie and a pair of boxers** , showing an incredible amount of strength and some really nice muscles (twirling on that pole is not easy stuff)….in short, after all of the above, said skater disappeared off the face of Earth and left me torn between the desire to drop my whole skating career to devote myself to him, and the worrying thought that meanwhile he could have changed his mind (because everyone knows that drunk people don't always say what they think nor think what they say).

 

But now, as I watch him skate again with grace and care, as I feel more excited about my program seeing it carried out without any music and public than I was when I myself showed it to the world, now I've got my resolution.

 

I just checked and…next flight to Japan takes off in less than four hours. I make an online booking and prepare a bag with the essentials. I'll have someone send me all the other things.

 

"Come on, Makkachin, let's go. There's an appointment we can't miss."

 


	5. 3. Notturno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo 3 in italiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggiunto il POV di Victor.

Victor non ha mai cessato di sorprendermi. Ogni sua esibizione mi ha sempre tenuto con lo sguardo incollato allo schermo e il fiato sospeso. Ogni sua intervista mi ha incuriosito e appassionato, portandomi a desiderare di conoscere l'uomo che si cela dietro il campione. Ogni sua vittoria mi ha entusiasmato come se fosse mia. Ogni sua abilità, ogni suo successo mi ha spinto ad emularlo.

 

E anche l'emularlo ha portato nuove sorprese, nuovi imbarazzanti stupori. Chi si aspettava che la mia modesta scopiazzatura del suo grandioso programma sarebbe stata strappata dall'ambiente intimo e circoscritto a cui l'avevo destinata, per essere consegnata al vasto pubblico della rete? Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che i miei rivali e compagni pattinatori l'avrebbero visto?

 

Ma niente, niente, niente avrebbe potuto prepararmi alla sorpresa che Victor aveva in serbo per me quest'oggi. Infatti non riesco a crederci. Non riesco a crederci e non riesco a smettere di sorridere e il mio cuore non smette di battere all'impazzata e non riesco a pensare a nient'altro, a niente e nessuno. Penso solo a lui, a lui, a lui.

 

Victor è qui.

 

In questo momento. Proprio ora. A pochi passi dalla mia stanza. Potrei alzarmi dal letto, aprire la porta, percorrere il corridoio e arrivare nella stanza in cui dorme. Potrei svegliarlo, e chiedergli se questo sia forse un sogno. Potrei toccarlo, per scoprire se è reale. Potrebbe essere qui con me in questo istante. Addormentato al mio fianco, potrei sentire il suo respiro e scoprire che no, non è un'immagine su un poster, non è uno spirito incorporeo, e non è nemmeno un dio. Potrei scoprire che Victor è un'entità terrena e mortale, proprio come me, come mia sorella e i miei e Celestino e Yuko e Vicchan.

 

Ma non riesco. Non riesco a immaginarlo simile a me. Non riesco a pensare che proprio ora, in questo momento, potrebbe avere fame, o che so, l'insonnia, o essere triste. Per me lui è un simbolo, un emblema; l'emblema del pattinaggio, della gloria, della fama, dell'abilità. Della perfezione. Per me non è umano. L'ho sempre pensato come assolutamente perfetto e astratto, irragiungibile. E se è astratto, allora questo è tutto uno scherzo. Allora quello non è davvero lui. Allora è qui per sbaglio. Allora sarà qui per umiliarmi, o prendersi gioco di me. Allora è qui per noia, per turismo, per caso. Allora non è qui.

 

La verità è che non so _perché_ , non so perché è qui, e questo mi spaventa, perché è qualcosa su cui non ho il minimo controllo. Non so _cosa_ ha determinato il suo arrivo, quindi non so come farlo restare. Ho paura di sbagliare, di commettere un errore e di perdere questa opportunità che non avrei mai immaginato possibile nemmeno nei miei sogni più audaci. Ho paura e sono felice, sono felice e non voglio non esserlo, non voglio scoprire che tutto è _sbagliato_ o _falso_. Che c'è stata un'incomprensione, tanti saluti e addio. Sono felice e ho paura.

 

Inizio a cedere al sonno, e sono mezzo intontito quando sento un peso familiare balzare sopra il letto.

 

"Vicchan?"

 

Sento il pelo morbido e caldo e due zampe sul petto. Il muso umido del cagnolone ispeziona il mio volto. Non è Vicchan, naturalmente. Ma gli somiglia talmente tanto che mi sembra di conoscerlo da sempre. Pensare a Vicchan mi fa sentire nostalgico, e triste. Penso a come non potrò mai più rivederlo. A come una parte importantissima del mio passato sia stata spazzata via in un attimo e a come io non fossi con lui, a dirgli addio, quando è successo. Il rimorso mi riempie la mente e il mio cuore si fa pesante. Il mio cervello continua a percorrere senza sosta quella spirale di pensieri angoscianti che da molte notti mi impediscono di dormire. Penso a quanto la vita sia bella e drammatica allo stesso tempo, a tutto ciò a cui tengo e che potrei perdere. Penso a Victor, e che lui è qui, a pochi passi dalla mia stanza, e che potrei alzarmi, percorrere pochi passi e…

 

"Makkachin, no!"

 

Non so come sia entrato; mi strappa le coperte di dosso e corre fulmineo fuori dalla stanza, trascinandole con sé. Lo rincorro, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile e di non sbattere ovunque (arduo compito, senza occhiali e al buio).

Questo cagnolone ha una forza bestiale e una rapidità impressionante! Ma io gli sto dietro, e l'ho quasi raggiunto, quando si infila di scatto in una stanza dalla porta socchiusa, che io spalanco completamente esclamando (sottovoce) " ** _Preso_!** "

 

Sto per afferrare un lembo del lenzuolo quando sento mugugnare una parola in una lingua che non è giapponese, da qualcuno che sicuramente **_non è_** un cane.

 

Proprio davanti a me, accanto alla sagoma pesante di Makkachin, c'è Victor. Il suo corpo è illuminato da un raggio di luna, ed è così delicato e perfetto che sembra dipinto. Ma poi si muove, si rivolta fra le coperte –borbottando spezzoni incomprensibili di frasi- e non posso più paragonarlo ad un'opera d'arte, no, perché è _vivo_ e _respira_ e nessun quadro potrebbe nemmeno lontanamente rappresentare una bellezza così mozzafiato.

 

Il suo sonno è tranquillo, e l'atmosfera è così pacifica che non sto più a pensare dei _se_ e dei _ma_ , di cosa potrebbe succedere se si svegliasse in questo momento e mi trovasse qui accanto a lui, a guardarlo dormire. Tutto è così assurdo e incredibile che non mi sento nemmeno me stesso nell'avvicinarmi, nel chinarmi su di lui, nell'osservarlo da vicino, così vicino che posso contargli ad una ad una le ciglia grigie. Non c'è più nessun altro nella casa, e forse nel mondo. Non ci sono più io. Per un attimo, c'è solo lui.

 

Starei a guardarlo per ore senza stancarmi. Il volto pallido, i capelli luminosi, la mandibola tagliente. Il collo scoperto, e una spalla che sbuca tentativa dalla veste che copre la sua nudità. Pensavo di sapere com'era fatto, dai poster e dalle riviste, pensavo che fosse meraviglioso in quella sua versione bidimensionale, piatta. Ma poi l'ho visto dal vivo e ho scoperto che c'era molto, molto di più.

 

Mi rendo conto che non vorrei mai smettere di scoprire e conoscere nuovi dettagli, che voglio sapere com'è la sua voce quando ride, quando è nervoso, quando è triste perché ha nostalgia di casa. Voglio sapere qual è il suo cibo preferito e quale materia odiava a scuola. Qual è l'ultimo libro che ha letto e l'ultimo film che l'ha fatto commuovere, voglio sapere se è agitato prima di una gara o se stare sul ghiaccio lo rende euforico. Voglio sapere tutto questo, e molto altro. E mentre prima avevo paura, adesso provo solo il brivido del rischio, l'eccitazione di chi finalmente si decide a osare.

 

Non mi domanderò più perché Victor mi abbia scelto. Ho ancora paura della risposta, e non voglio pensarci. Forse, più avanti, ne avrò il coraggio.

 

Per adesso, poterlo avere accanto è tutto ciò che mi basta.

* * *

Sono passati pochi giorni da quando sono arrivato ad Hasetsu, e sono già iniziati i problemi.

  
Non perché il posto abbia qualcosa che non va, anzi; la gente è cordiale, il clima è fresco e le terme forniscono un relax assoluto. Per non parlare del cibo, di cui non penso che potrò più fare a meno. E poi c'è Yuri. Che non è lo stesso Yuri del banchetto e nemmeno lo stesso del video su Youtube. Questo Yuri è lo Yuri di ogni giorno, con tutte le sue peculiari caratteristiche, i suoi difetti, le sue abitudini e i suoi modi di fare. È Yuri come lo conoscono i suoi cari, e come adesso sto imparando a conoscerlo anche io. E questo Yuri mi piace tanto quanto i precedenti. Forse anche di più. Il nostro rapporto sta diventando più stretto, intimo e personale, e io inizio a considerarlo più che un allievo. Yuri è...tante cose, ma principalmente è qualcuno da cui aspettarsi sempre nuove sorprese. Non finisce mai di stupirmi.

  
Non è Hasetsu in se che mi rende insofferente. Non è nemmeno Yuri. O meglio, non è Katsuki Yuri.

  
Ma Yuri Plitsesky, o come ormai tutti lo chiamano, Yurio, beh, lui è un po' indisponente. Se è spuntato qui è tutta colpa mia, lo ammetto. Se mi fossi ricordato di preparargli la coreografia, come gli avevo promesso -ma era una promessa vecchia e non rinnovata, e io sono un tipo mooolto distratto- adesso saremmo tutti felici e contenti, o quasi. Devo dire che mi aspettavo una reazione peggiore da parte sua, in fondo l'ha presa piuttosto bene, considerato il suo carattere collerico. Ha persino accettato le mie condizioni.

  
È vero, l'idea di una nuova gara fra i due Yuri mi alletta. Però, però, adesso che conosco il vero Yuri, non quello privo di preoccupazioni e insicurezze della festa, adesso che riesco a cogliere il suo nervosismo, la sua agitazione, adesso che so quanto si impegni e quanto ci tenga al suo pattinaggio e al giudizio che gli altri ne hanno, desso che noto la sua fatica, i suoi sforzi, la sua determinazione so quanto lo devasterebbe una disfatta. Yurio è molto giovane e sicuro di se, e perdere non potrebbe che fargli bene, ma Yuri ha un'autostima sotto le scarpe. Vorrei che non fosse così, vorrei che riuscisse a capire, a scoprire quanto è eccezionale. Ma ci vuole tempo, e a seconda dell'esito dello scontro fra i miei due allievi non so se ci sarà concesso.

  
_**Click!** _

  
Ecco il secondo motivo di fastidio. I paparazzi, come quello che mi ha appena scattato una foto. I giornalisti. I fan. Mi seguono ovunque, non mi danno tregua. Da quando sono qui gli alberghi sono pieni e i locali turistici fanno affari d'oro (con grande gioia del padre di Yuri). Ma io sono stanco, stanco, stanco. Qui speravo di poter essere Victor Nikiforov, straniero qualunque, ospite della famiglia Katsuki. Invece sono Victor Nikiforov il campione di figure skating, sempre e comunque. Ovunque.

  
Ma non stasera. Stasera non mi avranno.

  
Mi dileguo in mezzo alla folla, passo per vicoli e stradine, fra gente ubriaca e comitive di ragazzi giovani e spensierati. Entro in un pub, parlo con qualcuno, prendo una birra. Esco, faccio un pezzo di strada con due perfetti sconosciuti, buonasera, parlate inglese? Ah no? Peccato. Scopro un ristorante in cui fanno un ramen delizioso, devo tornarci con Yuri. Mi inoltro sempre di più nel cuore pulsante della cittadina, confondendomi in mezzo al fiume di persone che popola la notte.

  
Dopo una decina di locali e un numero molto più alto di bevande alcoliche decido che è tempo di tornare a casa. Nel locale squallido in cui mi trovo un ragazzo lacrimoso sta avendo un'intensa conversazione telefonica con una donna, a giudicare dai toni acuti che sento provenire dall'apparecchio.

  
"Resta con me! Non mi lasciare!" la implora il ragazzo. Nel tavolo accanto al mio una coppia si riscalda nel freddo della notte, scambiandosi effusioni. I due sono così vicini che non si distinguono i contorni delle loro sagome.

  
Il ragazzo disperato si abbandona sul bancone singhiozzante. Poi il pianto si trasforma in silenziosa rassegnazione.

  
Ho spesso passato serate intere in uno stato simile a quello del giovane. Solo, disperso, abbandonato a me stesso. Mi è capitato di non trovare la forza nè la motivazione sufficiente per alzarmi e tornare a dormire nel mio letto. Mi è capitato di restare a pensare al niente di cui era composta la mia vita, con la mente offuscata dall'alcol, per ore, insensibile a ciò che avveniva intorno a me.

  
Adesso, però, è diverso. Adesso ho qualcuno da cui voglio ritornare.

  
Perciò mi alzo ed esco. Le luci dell'Ice Castle sono visibili anche da qui.

  
" _Sento una voce_

 _che piange lontaaaanoo_ "

  
Canticchiando, mi dirigo verso casa. 

 


	6. 3. Nocturne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ep. 12 just happened and I still can't fully process it. Anyway, I love Yuri on Ice. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 in english.

Victor has never ceased to surprise me. His breathtaking performances always had me glued to the screen. His interviews made me curios and eager to get to know the man behind the champion. His victories enthusiasmed me as if I was the one who won. His abilities, his success made me try to emulate his greatness.

 

Even emulating him led to new surprises, new embarassing wonders. Who could have expected that my humble copy of his great program would have been shown to the broad web public? Who would've guessed that my rival skaters and my mates would have seen it?

 

But I could have never, ever, ever been prepared for the surprise that Victor had in mind for me today. I still can't believe it. I can't, just like I can't stop smiling and my heart can't stop beating so fast. I can't think about anything or anyone else. In my mind there's only place for him, for him, for him.

 

Victor is here.

 

Right now. In this exact moment. A few steps away from my room. I could get up, open the door, walk down the hallway to the room where he's sleeping in. I could wake him up to ask him _is this just a dream?_ I could touch him to find out if he's real. He could be by my side in this instant. He could be sleeping by my side, I could hear him breathing and discover that _no,_ he's not just a picture on a poster, he's not an ethereal spirit, he's not even a god. I could find out that Victor is a mortal, earthly entity, just like me, just like my sister and my parents and Celestino and Yuko and Vicchan.

 

But I can't. I can't bring myself to imagine him similar to me. I can't picture him being hungry, or , I don't know, having insomnia or being sad. To me, he's a symbol, an emblem; he's glory, he's fame, he's everything that skating means to me. He's perfection. He's not _human_ to me. I always pictured him as absolutely perfect and abstract, unattainable. And _if he's abstract_ , then this is just a joke. Then it's not really him. Then he's here by mistake. Then he might be here to humiliate me, to mock me. Then he's here because he was bored, because he wanted to travel the world. Then he's here by chance. Then he's not here anymore.

 

The fact is, I don't know _why_ , I don't know why he is here, and it scares me, because it's just something I can't even remotely control. I don't know _what_ led him here, so I don't know how to make him stay. I'm afraid that I'll make a mistake and lose this opportunity that I'd never considered possible even in my wildest dreams. I'm scared and I'm happy, I'm happy and I don't want to stop, I don't want to find out that everithing went wrong, or that it was fake. That _it was just a misunderstanding, goodbye and farewell._ I'm happy. And I'm scared.

 

I begin to fall asleep, and I'm already numb when I feel a familiar weight jumping on the bed.

 

"Vicchan?"

 

I feel his warm, soft fur and his paws on my chest. His wet nose smells my face. It's not Vicchan, obviously. But he looks so much like him. Thinking about Vicchan makes me nostalgic, and sad. I think about how I'll never be able to see him again. He was one of the most important things of my past and he was gone in an instant, and I wasn't with him when it happened. I couldn't say goodbye. Remorse fills my mind and my heart grows heavy. My brain keeps repeating angushing thoughts in an unceasing loop, and I just can't sleep. This has been going on for too many nights. I think about life, which is both beautiful and dramatic, and then I think about everything I care about. Things that I could lose. I think about Victor, who is here, a few steps away from my room, and I could get up, go down the hallway and….

 

"Makkachin! No!"

 

He rips the bedsheets off before bolting out of the room, dragging them along. I follow him, trying to be quiet and to _not_ hit my head somewhere ( which is a hard task when you don't have your glasses on _and_ it's dark).

The big doggo is incredibly strong and fast! But I don't lose track of him, and I almost got him, when he suddently slides through a half-closed door, which I slam open (quietly) exclaiming " **Gotcha!"**

 

I'm about to grab the blanket when I hear someone who is definitely **_not_** a dog mumble a word in a language that is **_not_** japanese.

 

Right in front of me, next to Makkachin's heavy silhouette, I see Victor. Moonshine lights his body, and he looks as delicate and perfect as a figure on a painting. But then he moves, muttering broken sentences, and I can't compare him to an artwork anymore, because he's _alive_ and _breathing_ and no painting could ever depict such a breathtaking beauty.

 

He sleeps peacefully, and the atmosphere's so calm that I stop thinking about _what ifs,_ I'm not worried about him waking up and finding me next to him, watching him sleep, anymore. This situation is so absurd and incredible, that in a sort of dream-like state I get near him and observe him so carefully, so closely that I could count his grey eyelashes one by one. It's as if nobody else exists in the entire world. Not even myself. For just a moment, there's only him.

 

I could admire him for hours without getting tired. His pale face, his luminous hair, his outlined jaw. His exposed neck, and the robe that covers his nudity, leaving a tempting shoulder uncovered. I thought I knew his appearance, as I studied it from posters and magazines, I thought that bidimensional, flat version of him was the most wonderful thing in the world. But watching him sleep right before my eyes it's a thousand times better.

 

I realize that I never want to stop discovering new details, I want to hear his voice when he laughs, when he's nervous, when he's feeling homesick. I want to know what's his favourite food and which was his most hated school subject. I want to know what's the last book he read and the last movie that made him cry, I want to know if he's agitated or euphoric before a competition. I want to know these and many other things. Less than an hour ago I was afraid, but now, as I finally dare to take a feared, but tempting risk, I only feel a thrill of excitement.

 

I'm not going to wonder why Victor chose me. I'm still afraid of what the answer might be, and I don't want to think about that right now. Maybe in the future I'll be brave enough to do so.

 

For now, all I ask for is for him to stay by my side.

 

* * *

 

 

 It's been a few days since I came to Hasetsu and trouble started already.

 

It has nothing to do with the place itself; people are nice, the air is fresh and relaxing at the hot springs it's the ultimate leisure. Not to mention the food, which I'll never be able to live without ever again. Then there's Yuri. He's not Banquet Yuri, he's not even Youtube Video Yuri, he's _everyday Yuri_ , with his peculiar attitudes, flaws, habits and behaviours. He's the Yuri his family and friends know. I'm getting to know him too. I like this Yuri as much as the previous ones. Perhaps even more. Our relationship's strenghthening, it's becoming more intimate and personal, and I'm starting to picture him as more than just a student. Yuri is…many things, but more than anything he's someone from which you alway expect new surprises. He never stops amazing me.

 

It's not Hasetsu that bothers me. Nor is it Yuri. Well, at least not _Katsuki_ Yuri.

 

Yuri Plitsesky though, or Yurio, as everybody calls him now…well, he's a little irritating. Yes, he came here because of me. It was totally my fault, I acknowledge that. If only I had remembered to prepare his coreography, as promised – I'm veeery forgetful – we'd all be living happily ever after, more or less. I must admit that I was expecting a far worse reaction from him. He took it well, after all, considering his hot-tempered nature. He even accepted my conditions.

 

It's true, the idea of another battle between the two of them entices me. But…now that I know the true Yuri, not his carefree version of the party, now that I can sense his anxiety, his agitation, now that I see him working hard and that I understand how much he cares about his skating and what people think about it, now that I notice his efforts, his determination, I know a defeat would be devastating. Yurio is young and confident, losing would do him only good. Yuri's self-esteem is awfully low, though. I wish he was aware of his extraordinariness. But it will take time for him to realize that, and if he loses we won't have any.

 

**_Click!_ **

 

Here's another thing that bothers me. Paparazzi, just like the one who just snapped a picture of me. Journalists. Fans. They follow me everywhere, breathing down my neck. Since I came here hotels are full and tourist business flourished (to Yuri's father great joy). But I'm so, so, so tired. I hoped I could be Victor Nikiforov, foreigner, Katsuki family's host. Instead I'm always and I'll forever be Victor Nikiforov, figure skating legend.

Everywhere.

 

But not tonight.

 

I slide through the crowd, wandering in lanes and alleys, passing between drunk folks and cheerful groups of young people. I get into a pub, talk to someone, grab a beer. I get out, walk along two strangers, good evening, do you speak english? No? What a shame. I find a restaurant where I eat a delicious ramen, gotta bring Yuri with me next time. I go deeper and deeper into the beating heart of the town, mingling with the river of people populating the night.

 

After ten or more bars and a way higher number of drinks I decide it's time to go home. I'm sitting in a squalid local, where a tearful boy is having an intense phone talk with his girlfriend.

 

"Don't leave me! Stay! Don't go!" he implores her. At the table next to mine two guys keep themselves warm in the cold night by exchanging passionate kisses. They're so near that their silohuettes are indistinguishable.

 

The boy collapses on the bar counter, sobbing desperately. Then his crying becomes silent resignation.

 

I've spent many nights of my life in a similar state. Alone, abandoned to alcohol. Sometimes I didn't have any strength or motivation left to get up and go back to sleep in my bed. Sometimes I stayed awake for hours, thinking about the nothingness that my life was, unaware of my surroundings.

 

Now it's different, though. Now there's somebody worth coming back for.

 

So I stand up, and I get out. I can see the Ice Castle's lights even from here.

 

" _Sento una voce_

_che piange lontaaanoo_ "

 

Singing softly, I head back home.


	7. 4. La Sfida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premessa: per motivi di studio non ho potuto dedicarmi alla scrittura per molto, troppo tempo. Questo capitolo è parecchio breve per questo motivo, ma spero di avere presto più tempo libero per poterlo completare e andare avanti con questa ([e altre](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8802178/chapters/20180368)) storie. Buona lettura!

Ok. Ci siamo.

 Non sono nervoso. Ho pattinato migliaia di volte davanti alle telecamere e al pubblico. Non sono nervoso e non c'è **niente** di cui preoccuparsi. Rilassato. Rilassato e concentrato. Più rilassati di così si muore. Calmo. Sono calmo. Sono _oddio Yurio mi odierà se vinco già mi odia adesso se Victor sceglie di restare con me mi odierà per sempre ma non è giusto non voglio perdere però se vinco non posso pensarci avrò i sensi di colpa a vita ma se non vinco Victor sarà deluso e mi disprezzerà e se ne andrà e la mia famiglia penserà che sono un buono a nulla già l'ho capito da come mi hanno accolto quando sono tornato a casa dopo cinque anni sembravano contenti ma se stessero fingendo per non mettermi in imbarazzo? Con tutti i soldi che hanno speso per me e Minako quante volte ha acconsentito a darmi lezioni in più anche quando tutti gli altri se n'erano andati da un pezzo anche la sera e poi mia sorella che mi ha chiesto quali sono i miei piani per il futuro ha paura che io sia un peso chissà forse erano più felici quando ero a Detroit e Pichit? Oddio non posso deludere neppure lui quindi è meglio che io vinca anche se Yurio preferirebbe che io perdessi e se succedesse almeno nessuno ce l'avrebbe apertamente con me io non-_

"Yuri"

 Sento la voce come se fosse distante, ma aprendo gli occhi vedo Victor proprio di fronte a me, sorridente. Mi sento morire. Mi tremano le gambe e la mia mente è confusa, e parlo quasi senza accorgermene.

Gli prometto che vincerò. Gli chiedo di guardarmi. Non posso tirarmi indietro adesso.

Per quanto mi possa dispiacere l'eventuale reazione di Yurio ad una mia vittoria, in questo momento so che se mi trattenessi dal fare del mio meglio e per questo perdessi l'opportunità di avere Victor come allenatore, non me lo perdonerei mai.

_Per questo motivo, Victor, prometti di guardarmi._

Il mio corpo si muove da solo, quasi senza il mio controllo, quasi come se non fossi io.

Ma ritrovandomi nell'abbraccio di Victor, ritorno anche a me stesso. Fino a un momento fa tutto sembrava distante, diverso, come se fossi stato fuori di me e fuori dal mondo. Adesso invece _sento_ Victor, il suo profumo, il suo calore, la sua voce calma mentre mi assicura che si, mi guarderà, e che – un commento pensato per essere divertente, ma che mi fa battere il cuore a mille- ama il katsudon.

Vorrei poter rimanere rifugiato nell'abbraccio di Victor per sempre, ed è con la ferma intenzione di ritornarci il più presto possibile che mi muovo verso la pista.

Arrivato sul ghiaccio, il pubblico non esiste più. Sono lì solo per lui. Per Victor.

E penso al katsudon. Si, è vero, non è la metafora migliore per esprimere amore sensuale, perchè ciò che provo per quel piatto delizioso trascende il piano fisico dell'esistenza, è più un'esperienza spirituale, quasi mistica. Ok, sto esagerando ma penso di aver reso l'idea. A ogni nuovo passo mi sento più fiducioso, più sicuro di me, mi sento degno di ricevere l'ammirazione del pubblico e l'interesse del mio – si spera- futuro allenatore.

E a poco a poco alle immagini di uova e carne di maiale si affiancano sensazioni nuove, ricordi recenti, pensieri imbarazzanti a cui non avrei mai osato abbandonarmi in un contesto diverso. Ma qui, pervaso da una nuova e assoluta confidenza, mi concedo di immaginare il volto di Victor, a pochi centimetri dal mio, le sue dita sulle mie labbra. La sua mano sulla mia, la veste verde che scivola giù rivelando il suo torso. Il suo corpo umido e lucido dopo un bagno alle terme. E poi penso che voglio vedere di più, di più, molto di più.

Salto.

E cado.

La mia mente inizia a urlare, allarmata. _Niente panico._ È quello che mi ripeto ogni volta che sento l'agitazione arrivare, come l'onda di uno tsunami. Di solito non riesco a fare niente per bloccarla.

_Non sarà un errore come questo a farmi perdere la mia attrattiva._

_Questa_ non è una cosa che penso spesso invece. Anzi, non la penso mai. Ma oggi la mia danza sembra quasi un gioco di ruolo, il mio costume un travestimento. Non sono Yuri. Sono la donna più attraente della città, quella contro la quale le altre non hanno alcuna speranza di vittoria. Per questo Victor sceglierà me. Per questo l'ho scelto.


End file.
